Atlantis' Strife
by Driftwood Dragon
Summary: Atlantis team goes to a planet and finds not only Wraith but the Strife family.
1. Chapter 1

Atlantis' Strife, chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy: Advent Children, Tidus, or any of the characters of Stargate: Atlantis. The Final Fantasy characters are owned by Square Enix and Stargate Atlantis is owned by MGM.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was watching Advent Children on DVD and then was browsing around on Youtube and watching music videos of FFX/X2 and I came up with an idea to make Cloud and Tifa parents to Tidus. I know many people already thought of that idea...but I decided to make a story with it...and also of my favorite tv show...Stargate: Atlantis. This is my first story with Advent Children...so be nice when giving reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the new planet that Atlantis calls home the Stargate expedition is bustling with activity. There are murmers and constant talking amongst everyone around the city...for it seems to be a joyful day. Up in the control room is Dr. Rodney McKay...the chief scientist. He is hunched over a laptop computer and his fingers are constantly in motion on the keypad. Next to him stands the hero of Atlantis countless times...Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He's in conversation with Dr McKay. Colonel Samantha Carter who was recently on Earth at the SGC working with SG-1 is now the leader of Atlantis. She walks out of her office and goes over to where McKay and Sheppard are talking.

She folds her arms across her chest and says, "Okay, Rodney. What did you find now that has made you and Sheppard so estatic?"

Rodney looks up at her smiling and points to the laptop screen and says, "Look at what I found. I found a planet that is similar to Earth."

Carters' eyes widen and she looks at Sheppard who nods with a smile on his face as well. She looks at Rodney again.

Carter says, "Does it show any life on that planet?"

Rodney typing away at the keyboard says, "Apparently it says there is an abundance of life, plant life and animal life on it. And there is oxygen."

Carter looks at Rodney and says, "The MALP hasn't met anyone yet, has it?"

Rodney typed a little on the keyboard and sighs saying, "Not yet...WAIT!"

All 3 look up at the big screen on the wall and sees a small figure looking at the MALP. The figure is dressed in yellow with black pants and it appears to be knocking on the machine. Rodney looks at Sheppard and Carter. Carter touches a switch.

Carter turns the switch on and says in the microphone, "Greetings."

The figure moves back and falls down on the ground. It gets up and looks in the camera. They see it is a young boy with blond hair. His eyes are like blue sapphires. He smiles and says, "Who are you?"

Carter smirks and then says, "We are from a far away place. May I ask who are you?"

The young boy laughs and points and says, "My name is Tidus."

Carter smiles and says, "Well, Tidus...we will be coming to your planet soon. Don't be afraid when we walk through."

Tidus looks confused and says, "I'm not afraid...but where are you walking through?"

Carter says, "Do you see the blue puddle of water behind this machine?"

Tidus looks past the machine and says, "Yes."

Carter says, "Well, that is where we will be coming from."

Tidus smiles and says, "Okay. I'll wait for you."

Carter turns off the microphone and looks at Sheppard and Rodney and says, "You are good to go. He seems to be a cheerful young boy."

Rodney sighs and says, "I hope this planet isn't overrun by kids. I can't take another group of kids."

Carter smiles and says, "Don't worry about this.You'll do fine."

Later, Sheppard has a group of military with him, along with Rodney, Teyla and Ronon.They are all eager to go through and see what this new planet holds. They walk through and Carter watches them...wishing she could go on missions but being the leader she has to refrain from offworld missions.

On the planet...

Sheppard and his company walk through the Stargate and they look around. They noticed how beautiful and clean everything looks. They notice someone watching behind the MALP and Sheppard motions to lower their weapons. Sheppard walk slowly toward the figure.

Sheppard says, "You don't have to be frightened. We won't harm you."

Tidus pokes his head up slowly and looks at the people standing before him. He smiles and points to the Stargate saying, "You walked through the Lifestream. I never knew that was possible."

Rodney looked at Tidus confused saying, "Lifestream? What are you talking about...this is a Stargate."

Tidus looked at him and said, "Well, I was told it was the Lifestream."

Rodney said sarcastically, "Well, you were told wrong."

Tidus glared at him and said, "You can call it what you like...we call it what we like."

Sheppard smiled and said, "Pardon him. My name is Lt Colonel John Sheppard. The annoying one is Dr Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex."

Tidus nodded at each name and said, "Do you want to rest up? My village isn't far from here."

Sheppard nodded saying, "Sure." He looks at Lorne and his other men and tells them to wait here and guard the gate.

Tidus ran ahead of them and motioned for them to come. He got to the village and ran in alerting everybody. He ran inside and yelled for his mother and father to come out. Tidus ran out just as Sheppard and his company walked into the village. Just then Sheppard and his company pointed their weapons. Tidus was confused and he looked behind him and saw his mother, father and the others with their weapons drawn. He ran in front of them.

Tidus held up his hands and said, "Mother. Father. Don't. They are friends. I just met them...they came through the Lifestream."

His father still aiming his weapon says, "Tidus, anyone coming through the Lifestream is not a friend. They could be enemies."

Tidus sighed and looked at Sheppard saying, "Put your weapons down. They won't hurt you."

Sheppard nodded to his company and they all lowered their weapons. Tidus let out the breath that he was holding.

Tidus looked at his parents and the townsfolk and saw they lowered their weapons as well. Tidus smiled and said, "Mother. Father...come meet the newcomers."

His parents walked over and his mother took a hold of his shoulder and pulled him behind her.

Tidus's father says, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Sheppard walked forward and held up his hand saying, "My name is Lt Colonel John Sheppard. This is Dr Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex. And we came from a VERY far away place."

His father looked at him and said, "Military?"

Sheppard nodded and immediately Tidus's parents aimed their weapons at them saying, "I knew it! Tidus...I had a feeling they were enemies. They are from SOLDIER!"

Tidus moved in front of them again and said, "No...they aren't. From what you have told me...they don't look as dangerous as SOLDIER. Just talk to them."

His father sighed and lowered his weapon and told the rest to do the same. He looked at Tidus and then walked forward and held out his hand. He said, "My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Sheppard stepped forward and shook Cloud's hand.

Cloud pointed to his wife and said, "This is Tifa Strife. And you've already met our son, Tidus."

Sheppard nodded and said, "Yeah, he was very enjoyable to watch. He's got a lot of energy."

Tifa nodded saying, "That he does. Why don't you all come in and have a seat."

Tifa and Cloud motioned for them to go into their house. When everyone walked in they couldn't believe how big it was. It looked small on the outside but the inside was VERY big. It has many open spaces. Tifa and Cloud sat at a table and Sheppard and his company did the same.

Tifa spoke first saying, "So, Lt Colonel Sheppard, how did you come through the Lifestream?"

Sheppard looked at everyone and noticed this is the 2nd time someone's mentioned that. He says, "Well, you can call me John. What exactly is the Lifestream? Tidus mentioned it...but we don't call it where we are from."

Tifa and Cloud look at each other and then back at Sheppard and she says, "What do you call it?"

Sheppard says, "We just call it a blue puddle of water."

Tifa and Cloud nodded and Tifa says, "Yes...you are from a far away place."

Teyla looks at them and says, "Forgive me for being rude..but you are not from around here?"

Tidus walks in and says outloud, "Of course we are not."

Cloud glares at him and says, "TIDUS!"

Tidus stops and bites his lower lip. He looks at Sheppard and says, "Oh."

Tifa looks at Tidus and says, "Go outside and play with the other children."

Tidus nods and walks out of the house. Tifa says, "Pardon Tidus."

Teyla says, "It's alright...I was just curious."

Cloud looks at Tifa then back at the newcomers and says, "We come from a place too. We were curious about the round structure and we noticed that it had a blue color in the middle that you call a 'puddle'. We walked through leaving our world behind and came here."

Teyla looks at them and says, "Have you tried going back?"

Tifa sighs and says, "We have tried many, many times...but we don't know how to get back. All of our friends are back on our world and we can't contact them. We are worried about them and we don't know what is going on there."

Sheppard said, "Are things going on there that need your help?"

Tifa looked at them and said, "You wouldn't believe what we've had to deal with on our world."

Sheppard smiled and said, "I think we all would believe it...we have had our share as well."

Cloud sighed and scratched his head saying, "Well, let's see. My dad died when I was a child and my mom died when I was a teenager. I decided to enlist in SOLDIER who is run by a man named Rufus Shinra. I didn't realize how bad it really was until my mentor and best friend named Zack Fair was killed trying to protect me. I was poisoned with Mako and it was called Geostigma. My friend Aerith Gainsborough was killed by Sephiroth trying to protect me as well. I met some people called AVALANCHE and it just so happens that Tifa was a part of that group as well. We fought many people and I eventually overcame everything. I'm alive here and we were going to start our lives again. Just as we walked through the 'puddle' our friends were in a state of war with the enemies. That's pretty much it."

Sheppard and his crew just looked at them and Rodney said, "Okay. I think I'm going to speak for everyone...what is SOLDIER? What is Mako, Geo...whatever? Sephiroth? AVALANCHE? This is weird."

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other she said, "SOLDIER is a group of people that are given the Mako to help them...except it became a poison and killed many people. We were taking care of a young orphan named Denzel who was sick with the Geostigma and we were able to cure him. I do miss him very much. AVALANCHE was formed with not only me but others because we were sick of SOLDIER."

Cloud touched her hand and he said, "Sephiroth was the mentor of Zack Fair...who mentored me. But, when we found out what they did to us...we decided to go against Shinra and SOLDIER...but by doing so...it cost Zack...his life."

Just then the door burst open and Tidus ran in and it appeared he was running and was scared.

Tifa looked at him and said, "What is wrong? What happened?"

Tidus out of breath says, "There are monsters coming this way."

Cloud says, "Are they SOLDIER?"

Tidus shook his head and said, "No. They look more scarier."

Cloud and Tifa got up and walked out the door. Cloud turned back to Tidus and said, "Tidus, stay here."

Tidus wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. Sheppard and his crew walked out of the house as well.

Tidus was about to walk out when Teyla stopped him and said, "Your parents said to stay here."

Tidus says, "I know...I just don't want to have anything to happen to them."

Teyla nodded and then dreaded what she didn't want to hear. She heard darts. Gunfire was going on and screaming. Tidus many times tried to go outside but Teyla kept him back. Then the sound stopped. Teyla opened the door and Tidus ran out.

Teyla tried to grab him but missed. Tidus ran outside and saw many of his friends were either dead or gone...he didn't see his parents anywhere. He saw a dart in the sky and started to run after it. He was grabbed by the waist and turned around and he looked into the face of Sheppard.

Tidus was kicking and punching Sheppard saying, "Let me GO!!! I have to GO after them!!!"

Sheppard took his hands and said, "Tidus...Tidus...look at me. You can't do anything. We will get them back. Trust us."

Tidus stopped kicking him and said, "How? They are gone...I don't have anyone."

Sheppard smiled and said, "Don't worry. We'll get your parents back along with anyone else they took. I promise."

Tidus nodded and said, "What now?"

Sheppard stood up and motioned for his company to come with him and said, "We are going home...you can come along."

Tidus looked back at his home and he heard his name being called and he looked toward where Sheppard was standing and he walked over to him. They all make the journey back to the Gate.

At the Gate, Sheppard noticed how close Tidus was to him. He said to Rodney, "Dial the Gate." The puddle opened and Tidus let out a gasp and clung to Sheppard. They walked in along with Sheppard's men.

On Atlantis...

Sheppard and his team walked through and the Gate shut down. Carter ran down the stairs to greet them and noticed a small movement behind Sheppard.

Carter says, "Welcome home. Do you have a stole away?"

Sheppard smiled and moved aside and said, "Colonel Carter...meet Tidus."

Sam walked up and held out her hand but Tidus backed away and hid behind Sheppard again.

Sam felt hurt but understood that this is new to him. She looked at Sheppard and said, "Take him down to the Infirmary and then we'll have a debriefing soon."

Sheppard nodded and took Tidus from behind him and walked with Tidus to the Infirmary. The whole time they were walking, Tidus was busy looking at the Atlantis's structure and everything. It didn't take them long to get to the Infirmary.

Sheppard walked him inside and he looked around and then found himself feeling rather nervous cause he noticed some needles and other things that might hurt. Sheppard steered him toward their resident doctor, Dr Jennifer Keller. Dr Keller walked toward them and saw Tidus hide behind Sheppard.

Jennifer smiled at them and said, "Hello. My name is Dr Jennifer Keller. What's yours?"

Sheppard took Tidus's arm and pulled him out in front of him and said, "What do you say?"

Tidus looks at her and says his name softly. He feels Sheppard push him forward a little and he says, "Tidus."

Jennifer smiled again and said, "Tidus. I like that name. Well, Tidus, what can I do for you?"

Tidus scratched his head and looked at Sheppard. Sheppard said, "We just got back from his world that was just attacked by Wraith. Could you check him out for me?"

Jennifer smiled again and said, "Sure thing. Tidus, why don't you hop up here." She said tapping the bed.

Tidus tried to get up but the bed was too high. Sheppard lifted him up and sat him on the bed. Sheppard stood next to Tidus the whole time Jennifer checked him over. Just then when she brought out the needle he freaked.

He jumped off the bed and ran to the door but it wouldn't open...he pounded on the door and screamed to be let out, "LET ME OUT!!! HELP!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Sheppard walked over to him and said, "Tidus calm down."

Tidus turned around and was on the verge of tears and shouted, "YOU PROMISED!!! YOU SAID EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!!! I WON'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME!!!"

Sheppard sighed and said, "Tidus. Tidus. TIDUS! CALM DOWN, NOW!" Sheppard shouted.

Tidus shut his mouth and tears were running down his face and he dropped to his knees and sobbed saying, "I miss my family."

Jennifer walked up to Tidus and touched his arm only to have him pull away and whimper. She looked at Sheppard and he walked over to Tidus and consoled him. He said softly, "Don't worry Tidus. We'll find your family...you just have to trust us."

Tidus said between sobs, "I...trust...you." Sheppard nodded to Jennifer and he saw her walking up with the needle.

Sheppard said softly, "Then you need to trust me on this."

Tidus said, "I do." Then his arms were held down and he felt a prick on his right arm and he let out a yell and he said, "I HATE YOU!!!" In a manner of seconds he was out cold.

Sheppard lifted him up and laid him on the bed. He looked at Jennifer.

Jennifer said, "Don't worry. He won't wake up for another 4 hours."

Sheppard sighed and said, "I hated having to do that. He trusts me so much...I just don't want him to not trust me anymore."

Jennifer nodded and said, "I think he still trusts you."

Sheppard nodded and looked at his watch and said, "I have a debriefing to do...I'll be back to look in on him."

Jennifer nodded and walked away to tend to another patient.

Sheppard walked through the halls and ended up in the room where they do the briefings. He saw Carter, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla and Lorne sitting at the table.

Sheppard looked at everyone and said, "Sorry, I'm late."

Teyla looked at him and said, "How is Tidus doing?"

Sheppard sighed and said, "Well, he was doing fine until I brought him into the Infirmary and then when he saw Dr Keller with the needle he freaked and when I got him to trust me a little I had her drug him to get him to calm down and sleep. I hope I did the right thing."

Carter was a little surprised at the way Sheppard was acting toward Tidus. She sees another side to Sheppard.

Carter looks at him and says, "So, what are we going to do with him?"

Sheppard said, "Well, we have to keep him here. I promised him that we were going to find his family."

Carter looked at him and said, "Do you even know where they might be?"

Sheppard shook his head and said, "No. But, I'm not giving up on my promise."

Rodney spoke quickly saying, "Actually, we do. When we met up with Tidus's parents...I constructed 2 homing beacons and put them on his parents so we can trace them. So, far I have 2 beacons showing."

Carter looked at Sheppard and said, "You know...he's your responsibility for now. Anything he does or says will be on you."

Sheppard nodded and said, "I know."

Teyla looks at them and said, "What happens if his parents are dead?"

Carter says, "Well, we would normally bring them to Earth and then eventually they would stay at the SGC or in Area 51."

Sheppard looked at her and said, "I am NOT going to do that to him. If his parents are dead, god forbid, he stays here on Atlantis."

Carter says, "Sheppard..."

Sheppard shook his head and said, "No. He's not going to become a prisoner. He deserves to have a life...and I intend on giving him that. He stays here on Atlantis."

Carter sighs and knows this isn't going to go well and says, "Alright...I just hope for your sake this works. Debriefing is over."

Everyone started to get up and walk out of the room. Carter stood up and said, "Sheppard can I have a word with you?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes and turned around to look at her and said, "I know what you are going to say."

Carters' eyebrows went up and she said, "You do?"

Sheppard nodded saying, "Yeah. You don't think this will work...me and Tidus. I don't want Tidus to grow up behind bars or as a lab rat. He deserves to stay a kid and act like one. Not someone who has to get pricked and prodded. I gave him a promise and I intend to keep it."

Carter nodded and said, "I understand. But, you also have to understand that the IOA may look at this and think this isn't going to work. Remember, you are in a very dangerous profession. Anything could happen."

Sheppard nodded saying, "I understand. But, until it happens..."

Carter nods saying, "It's fine with me. Why don't you go see him...incase he wakes up."

Sheppard smiled and walked out of the room and walked to the Infirmary. He walked in and saw Dr Keller. She was sitting in a chair next to Tidus's bed. She looked peaceful yet uncomfortable in that chair. He hated to wake her as seeing she's been dealing with a lot of patients but he decided to wake her so she wasn't sore. She woke up with a start and looked at the bed. She saw Tidus still sleeping there and looked up to see Sheppard. She smiled and got up.

Sheppard whispered, "So, how is he doing?"

Jennifer whispered saying, "He's doing fine. He hasn't woken yet...as you can see."

Sheppard looked at Tidus and said to Jennifer, "I talked to Colonel Carter and told her that if his parents are dead I'll take full responsibility for Tidus."

Jennifer looked at him and said, "Do you have the knowledge to take care of a child?"

Sheppard sighed and said, "No...but it shouldn't be too hard. At least he isn't a baby. He's what...about 10."

Jennifer nodded saying, "I would say about 8 or 10. Poor thing. He shouldn't have to go through something like this."

Sheppard nodded and sat down in the chair saying, "I know...I just hope I can keep my promise."

Jennifer walked over to him and touched his shoulder saying, "I think everything will be fine. Your promise will be fulfilled."

Sheppard smiled and said, "Thanks."

Jennifer smiled and nodded...then she walked away. Sheppard got comfortable and closed his eyes.

Sheppard was awoken by a voice. He touched his earpiece and heard Rodney.

Sheppard said, "What is it, Rodney?"

Rodney said, "John is Tidus with you there?"

Sheppard looked on the bed and noticed it was empty. He checked his watch and it was 2 hours past his time to wake up. He got up and looked around. He saw Jennifer lying on a bed apparently asleep.

He said, "No, he must've slipped out...I don't know how...he doesn't have the Gene." He walked over to Jennifer and lightly woke her.

She looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

Sheppard said, "He's gone."

Jennifer's eyes went wide and she said, "Gone?" She went to his bed and sure enough he wasn't there. She looked around and said, "How did he get out?"

Sheppard shrugged and said, "Rodney, how would Tidus get out of the Infirmary if he doesn't have the Gene?"

Rodney was silent and he said, "I don't know...maybe somebody let him out."

Sheppard looked around and saw Ronon sitting on the bed and he said, "When did you get here?"

Ronon sighed and said, "About, 2 hours ago. Why?"

Sheppard sighed and said, "You didn't see Tidus run past you, did you?" Ronon shook his head no.

Sheppard touched his earpiece again and said, "Rodney, apparently when Ronon came into the Infirmary...Tidus ran out. But, Ronon didn't notice anything."

Sheppard ran out of the room and said to Jennifer, "Stay here...in case he should come back and call us." She nodded.

Gateroom:

Sheppard, Carter, Teyla, Lorne and the rest of Atlantis were in the Gate room ready to go looking for Tidus when all of a sudden they heard yelling. They looked to a hallway and here comes walking Ronon with a very vocal Tidus under Ronon's arm. Ronon set him on the floor and immediately Tidus tried to run but Ronon had a hold on his arm. Tidus continued to kick and punch Ronon but nothing was working.

Finally Sheppard stepped up and said, "TIDUS!!! That is ENOUGH!!"

Tidus stopped and glared at Sheppard saying, "I HATE YOU!! YOU LIED TO ME!!!"

Sheppard sighed and said, "Tidus...Tidus...listen to me." He held onto Tidus's shoulders to stop him from punching and said, "Tidus...look at me."

Tidus looked at Sheppard and tears were forming in his eyes. Sheppard knelt down on 1 knee and said, "Tidus. I know I keep saying for you to trust me. You have too. You know I won't hurt you and neither will anyone else here. I'm sorry that I had you go to sleep...you needed to rest after what you went through."

Tidus rubbed his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. He sniffled and he said, "I miss them." He walked to Sheppard and embraced him while crying on his shoulder. Sheppard didn't know what to do...so he patted and rubbed Tidus's back and tried to get him to calm down.

When Tidus was finished he pulled away and not looking at anyone said, "I'm sorry, Sheppard."

Sheppard tilted Tidus head up to him and said, "There's no need to be sorry and I said you can call me John."

Tidus sniffled and said, "You are not mad at me?"

Sheppard looked at everyone and then back at Tidus and said, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Tidus said, "Because I punched, kicked and said I hated you."

Sheppard rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry about that. I get that all the time before."

Tidus looked at everyone and said, "Sorry, I ran off."

Carter smiled and ruffled Tidus's hair saying, "It's no problem. Just make sure you stay with John."

Tidus nodded and clung to Sheppard. Sheppard looked down at Tidus and said, "You hungry?"

Tidus nodded and said, "Yes I am."

Sheppard smiled and said, "Let's go to the Mess Hall. We can find something for you there." Tidus laughed and ran ahead only to be called back by Sheppard.

Carter and the others watched and she said, "In a million years, I would've never seen this."

Teyla smiled and said, "He looks like he would be a great father someday."

Everyone looked at her and she walked away. Everyone else went to their places.

At the Mess Hall:

Sheppard ordered some food for Tidus and himself and made sure they put 2 glasses of milk on their trays. They walked to a table and sat down. He gave Tidus his tray and he had one himself and they ate their food. Tidus of course smelled it to make sure it was edibile. He tasted it and immediately liked it. In the middle of their lunch, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla stopped by and sat down next to them. Tidus was familiar with them that he doesn't feel nervous around them.

Tidus jumped up and said, "Is it alright if I go outside?"

Sheppard looked at his tray and then at him and said, "You didn't finish your food."

Tidus said, "I know...but I want to look outside."

Sheppard nodded and said, "You can look outside after you finish."

Tidus sighed and said, "But, I wanted to go right now."

Sheppard was getting a little irritated and said, "Tidus...sit your butt down and finish your food...after me and you will go outside."

Tidus sighed and sat back down. He ate and picked at his food.

Sheppard looked at everyone and he couldn't imagine this is what parents have to deal with. After he and Tidus were done he took both their trays and threw the garbage out and went to the table and picked up his gear and saw Tidus run toward the door. He shouted to Tidus.

Sheppard said, "TIDUS!"

Tidus looked at him.

Sheppard pointed to the table and said, "Get back here."

Tidus pointed to the hallway and said, "But..."

Sheppard shook his head no and said, "No...you get back here and wait for me...you do NOT go running by yourself."

Tidus sighed and walked back folding his arms over his chest and said, "You're as bad as my father."

Sheppard smiled at the others and said, "I think I'll take that as a compliment. I'll see you guys later. Come on Tidus."

Tidus walked with Sheppard and at every chance tried to run to the door only to have Sheppard grab him and hold him back.

Rodney looked at Teyla and Ronon and said, "This is definetely weird. Sheppard acting all...fatherly."

Teyla smiled and said, "I think this is nice. It shows a more gentle side to John."

Ronon nodded and said, "I see how he is around kids."

Rodney shook his head and said, "I don't have his patience with brats."

Teyla sighed and said, "Rodney they are just children. And one day you will have a child to take care of."

Rodney rolled his eyes and went back to eat his food.

Outside:

Sheppard and Tidus walked outside just as the sun was setting. Tidus was having a ball and looked around saying, "This is sooo cool. I love it here. I've never seen it so beautiful before."

Sheppard smiled and walked up to the railing and said, "Yeah, where we lived before it was very nice...here it's even more beautiful. The sky is just lit up with stars."

Tidus looked up and said, "Somewhere up there..are my parents."

Sheppard looked at him and saw Tidus look at the horizon. Tidus was all estatic and said, "I've never seen it touch the water."

Sheppard tried not to laugh and he said, "Well, the sun doesn't touch the water. It's millions of miles away."

Tidus's eyes went wide and said, "Really? It looks like it touches the water."

Tidus looks at the water and says, "Can we go swimming?"

Sheppard looked at him and said, "Are you crazy? It's too cold and we don't have the clothing for that. Besides it's starting to get a little chilly. Let's go in."

Tidus waved Sheppard off and said, "You can go in...I'll stay out here just a little while."

Sheppard stood behind him and said, "No, if I go in...so do you."

Tidus looked at him and said, "Why do you have to be like this?"

Sheppard looked at him and said, "Like what...a grown-up?"

Tidus nodded.

Sheppard said, "Because you are too young. We are all grown-ups. We don't want nothing to happen to you...and besides your parents will want you back."

Tidus sighed and said, "You are no fun."

Sheppard looked at him and said, "Come on...let's go." They both walked in.

Sheppard looked at his watch and noticed it was 20:00 and he said, "Okay, Tidus. It's time for bed."

Tidus stopped and said, "What? No it's not."

Sheppard said, "It's 8pm and it's time for bed."

Tidus stood there saying, "I'm not tired."

Sheppard said, "I can always have Dr Keller give you another injection."

Tidus sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go to bed. You are being so mean. I don't have to go to bed."

Sheppard smiled and said, "I beg to differ. I want you in bed by the time I check up on you...and I had better see you in that bed too."

Tidus sighed and walked to his room and went in. He changed into the clothes that they provided and got into bed. He didn't want to anger Sheppard...so he did as he was told. About 15 minutes later...Sheppard walked into the room and saw Tidus in bed.

Sheppard smiled and said, "I know you don't like our rules but we have them to not only protect us but also young people like yourself."

Tidus smiled and got up from his bed and wrapped his arms around Sheppard's waist and said, "I'm glad that you are here."

Sheppard smiled and hugged Tidus and said, "Okay, time for bed."

Tidus got in and said, "Goodnight."

Sheppard looked at him and said, "Goodnight." He turned off the lights and walked out and went to see what everyone else is doing.

In the Mess Hall:

Sheppard made his way to the Mess Hall and found Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Carter sitting around a table and talking. He walked up to them and everyone stopped talking.

Sheppard sat down and said, "What?"

Carter smiled and said, "So, are you thinking of ever having kids?"

Sheppard looked at her and said, "Are you serious?"

Carter laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm serious. You seem to do very well with Tidus."

Sheppard rolled his eyes and said, "I've been around kids before...I'm used to it."

Teyla giggled and said, "Well, they seem to be attracted to you."

Rodney smiled and said, "Well, it's better him than me."

Ronon laughed and said, "Well, at least we see what can make John settle down."

Sheppard smirked and said, "Very funny. I'm just doing this so he doesn't have to grow up without a family...once I can bring him and his parents together...that's it. And I'll be back to my old charming self."

Everyone laughed when he said that. Sheppard realized what he said and laughed along with them.

Later that night:

As everyone is sleeping and the hallways are silent. The only sound is coming from the control room. The crew is on a midnight shift and watching over everything until the morning crew wakes up. They were busy talking to each other and laughing. Just then there was a little 'beep' coming from the computer. Then a second 'beep' alarmed and the crew walked over to see what was going on. They looked at the screen and then at each other.

One of the crew a young woman named, Natalie said, "Uh oh. I think we better wake Dr McKay and Colonel Carter. They are going to want to see this."

A young man named, Quinn said, "I don't think they are going to like this."

Natalie shook her head and said, "I know they aren't going to like this...they just need to be notified about it."

Quinn nodded and punched some buttons.

In a manner of minutes, Carter and Rodney come into the control room. Rodney of course is in his most annoying self.

Rodney sighed and said, "What is the meaning of waking me up?"

Natalie pointed to the screen and said, "We thought that you and Colonel Carter needed to see this."

Rodney looked at them and said, "Is it important?"

Sam looked at him and rolled her eyes saying, "Rodney."

They walked up to the screen and saw what happened. The Wraith ships have disappeared. There was nothing on the screen.

--To be continued...

What did you think? Please leave feedback...Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Atlantis' Strife, chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy: Advent Children, Tidus or any of the characters of Stargate: Atlantis. The Final Fantasy characters are owned by Square Enix and Stargate: Atlantis is owned by MGM.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight scene with Tidus was something that I thought up. Just remember that Tidus is Cloud and Tifa's son. They are both strong and talented. So, Tidus has many of the same things that Cloud and Tifa have.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning everyone was awake as seeing they just found out that the Wraith ships carrying Tidus's parents have suddenly disappeared. They have no idea where they are or even how to track them now. The Wraith ships could be anywhere and anything could be happening to them right now. The Control Room has been bustleing with activity since they were told about the disappearance. They've been trying every way possible to get to the Wraith ships. But...everytime they get close...it fails. They are losing hope that they may not be able to find his parents.

Tidus woke up and made his way to the Mess Hall. He was getting hungry and just needed to relax and get his head clear. His mind has been active since his parents were taken from him. It was weird to sleep in a strange place as seeing he's always been sleeping at his home with his parents. Now he has to change everything. He opened the door to the Mess Hall only to see that it was completely empty of people. The only ones were the cooks. He made his way over to the counter and asked for some milk and a sandwich. John Sheppard got him into milk and sandwiches. He put the milk and sandwich on a tray and went over to one of the tables. He sat down and looked around at the sight. He's been in the Mess Hall a few times...but never when it was quiet. To him it was rather unnerving...he was always used to voices around him. He looked down at his sandwich and took a bite of it...he enjoyed the taste and the milk was refreshing. He finished his breakfast and drank his milk, then he put the tray back and headed to the Control Room. He wanted to know what they found out about where his parents were. As he neared the Room he heard voices and decided to listen in on the conversation. He didn't like what he heard.

Rodney looked at Sheppard and said, "What do you think I've been doing for the past 3 hours? I've been trying to figure out where they went! You know this isn't easy especially when you have everyone looking over your shoulders!"

Sheppard rubbed his forehead and said, "Rodney, I don't care how long it's been...all I want to know is how can we find out where they went too? We have to get them back!"

Rodney sighed and said, "I understand...but this takes time. We don't know how many places they could've gone too or what could be happening to them right now!"

Sheppard looked at Carter and said, "So, what should I tell him...that he may never see his parents again? I don't want to do that."

Sheppard heard a sound and they all looked to where the sound came from and saw Tidus running back down the stairs. Sheppard ran after him to try and talk to him. He finally grabbed him when they entered the Gateroom only to get wacked in the face with Tidus's elbow. He dropped Tidus and staggered back clutching his head. Tidus stood there and glared at him and then at everyone else. He looked back at Sheppard who now was looking at Tidus.

Sheppard said, "Tidus, I know what you heard...but we've been looking for them."

Tidus said, "That is a lie. If you were looking for them...you would've found them and then they would be here."

Sheppard walked toward Tidus and held out his hand to him only to have Tidus slap his hand away and punch him square in the face. Sheppard staggered and fell to the floor. Blood started running down his mouth. He held up his hand to everyone so they don't interfere. He stood up and looked at Tidus.

Tidus looked at everyone and at Sheppard and said, "If you do NOT find them...then I will."

Sheppard shook his head and said, "Tidus, don't do this...let us handle this."

Tidus shook his head and said, "I'm done with this. Those creatures have taken my parents and YOU'RE NOT even doing anything to find them. You would rather find your people then MY family." He sighed and hung his head.

Sheppard noticed that Tidus was going to fall apart and he walked slowly so as not to frighten or startle Tidus. He stood in front and put his hands on Tidus's shoulders and said, "Don't worry, we WILL find them and when we do YOU and them will be together again."

Tidus lifted his head and looked into Sheppards' eyes. He gritted his teeth and he punched Sheppard in the stomach making the bigger man fall to the floor clutching his stomach. Tidus put his hand behind him and brought it around and in his hand was a knife that he probably took from the Mess Hall. He lifted it and was ready to end Sheppards' life when there was a gunshot and the knife was taken out of his grasp and he clutched his hand...it was bleeding, but it was only a graze. It slid away from him and stopped at the feet of the military soldiers. He groaned and looked to see who was the one that did the shooting and saw Ronon standing there. His gun was aimed at Tidus, on the stun position. Tidus looked around to see if he could find anything to fight with but unfortunately there was nothing. So, he walked past Sheppard who was still clutching his stomach and walked toward Ronon. He stood there facing him. Ronon tried to figure out what Tidus was doing and then realized that he wants to fight hand to hand. He handed his gun over to Teyla and walked up to Tidus.

Ronon smiled and said, "This is going to be fun."

Tidus glared at him and watched to see what he was going to do. He saw the first punch come and he moved out of the way and had enough time to bring his hand around and clobber Ronon on the head. Ronon fell on the floor and groaned. He rubbed his head and stood up and turned around to look at Tidus. Tidus was standing there waiting. He ran toward Tidus only to have him jump out of the way again and get kicked in the back by him. Ronon staggered but didn't fall. He can't believe that a 10 year old could fight like this. He turned around and gripped his hands. He ran toward Tidus again and did punching motions but each time Tidus dodged them. Tidus got back at him and wacked him at the back of the neck. Ronon turned to look at him and rubbed his neck only to bring his hand back and see blood. He looked at Tidus who was as shocked as he was. Ronon's face turned mean and he ran at Tidus again. Tidus looked up from his hands just in time to dodge a few fatal blows from Ronon. Tidus was always a step ahead of Ronon and each time he could see that Ronon was tiring but not letting up just yet. Ronon, on the other hand, is waiting for the mintue that Tidus doesn't move out of the way in time. Tidus a few times used a few kicks toward Ronons' head. And a few made Ronon stagger and lose his balance. But the time couldn't have gotten any better though.

Tidus was running from Ronon each time and made sure not to get around Ronon's fists. He's been dodging and ducking each time. He can see that Ronon is clearly pissed off at this. He did a few backflips to stay far away from him and when he landed on his feet he felt hands on his arms. He turned to look and saw that it was Sheppard. Sheppard was clearly pissed as well. They both saw Ronon come walking up to them and Sheppard backed away for he's seen the look Ronon had. Ronon gets up to them and pulls his arm back and his fist goes straight to Tidus...but at that same moment Tidus ducks and Ronons' fists hit Sheppards' jaw. Sheppards' eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell like a dead weight on the floor. Tidus moved out of the way and looked at Sheppard. He looked at Ronon who was still pissed.

Tidus backed away and said, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

Ronon gritted his teeth and ran after Tidus saying, "I'll show you sorry!"

Even though Tidus was tiring he tried running from Ronon but it didn't work. When they were out of view of the Gateroom there was some commotion and some groans. Tidus slid across the floor and hit the back of the wall. He groaned and moved to get up. He ached all over and he's never felt this before. He tried to stand up but something pushed him to the floor. He looked up to see Ronon standing above him and he tried to get up again...only to get pushed down and a foot was put on his back to keep him from moving.

Tidus was struggling to get out from under Ronon but it was to no avail. He yelled for someone but there was no one who went to his aid.

Tidus was lying there yelling, "SOMEONE HELP ME!!! GET HIM OFF ME!!! SHEPPARD!!!!"

Ronon slapped Tidus in the head to quiet him down and said, "Sheppard isn't here right now. You made me hit him...I hope nothing is wrong."

Tidus looked up at Ronon and blood was dripping down his lip and also from a cut on his cheek and he said, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was upset...please...forgive me."

Ronon slapped him in the head again and said, "I'm not Sheppard."

Tidus cowered down and covered his head. He heard Ronon call Teyla.

Ronon said, "Teyla, hand me my gun. I'll make him sorry."

Teyla said, "Ronon. Don't do this...he's only a boy."

Ronon looked at her and said, "I don't care. He fights like a man...he'll get the same treatment."

Teyla heard a noise and looked down to see Tidus shaking and whimpering...his eyes shielded from everyone. Teyla looked at Ronon and saw him move his foot off Tidus. He backed away still holding his gun. Teyla walked up to Tidus and touched his shoulder only to have his move away from her.

Tidus sat up with his back to the wall and hands covering his head saying, "I'm sorry...I screwed everything up...I hurt Sheppard and now no one will help me find my family."

Teyla sighed and kneeled down next to him and held him as he started to sob out his pain.

Teyla said softly, "Don't worry, Tidus. We will continue to look for them. You haven't lost John's trust."

Ronon glared at him and said, "STOP CRYING! You are such a baby." Then he walked away.

Tidus' sobs came out more and Teyla glared at Ronon. She held Tidus as he cried and tried to reassure him but that wasn't working. Tidus believes that he has ended he search on his parents.

Infirmary:

Ronon made his way into the Infirmary and saw Dr. Keller working on Sheppard. She had him under the blanket and was putting a cloth on his head. She read his vital signs and said to the 2 nurses to get her some pills for him incase he should wake. She stopped and looked to her right and saw Ronon standing in the doorway. She touched Sheppards' arm and then walked over to Ronon.

Dr Keller sighed saying, "He's got a concussion. He'll be fine but I want to make sure there was no real damage done. Can you explain exactly how he got this way?"

Ronon sighed and said, "Tidus."

Dr Keller looked at Sheppard then back at Ronon saying, "That little boy did this?"

Ronon groaned and said, "NO! He was upset at Sheppard...and he started fighting with Sheppard and then me and Tidus were fighting. We were getting into it and Sheppard held him but when I went to...um...punch Tidus...well...he moved and I hit John."

Dr Keller was shocked and said, "Oh my. How is Tidus?"

Ronon glared at her and said, "Who cares?! I'm more worried about John. That little beast can rot for all I care."

Dr Keller sighed and said, "Why don't you go sit down on that bed over there and I'll take care of your wounds...and no matter how upset you are at Tidus...I need to make sure nothing is wrong with him."

Ronon sat down on the bed and shrugged. Dr Keller patched up Ronon and told him to take it easy now. Ronon nodded and walked out of the room. Dr Keller looked at Sheppard and then left to look in on Tidus.

Dr Keller made her way to the Gateroom but when she got there everyone was going their separate ways. She looked around but found no Tidus. Then she looked over by the Gate and saw Teyla sitting with Tidus. She walked over and was shocked at the sight. Tidus was bleeding and looks like he is in shock. Dr Keller went to touch Tidus only to have him cower and move toward Teyla.

Teyla sighed and said to him softly, "Tidus, Dr Keller is here to heal you. Let her look at you."

Tidus looked at Dr Keller and tried giving her a little smile. Dr Keller smiled at him and looked at all the wounds that he had and said, "I think you need to come to the Infirmary."

Tidus looked at Teyla and said, "Infirmary?"

Teyla nodded and said, "It's a place to make you better."

Tidus nodded and stood up along with the 2 women. He was just about to leave the Gateroom when there was a shot just above his head. They all turned to look and saw 3 military men standing there with their guns drawn. They aimed them right at Tidus. He moved away from the women and looked around. He saw Teylas' fighting sticks and he picked them up. He looked at them and didn't feel like wanting to fight but he had no choice. He waited and when the 3 men ran up to him with guns firing he did a polevault and slammed his feet right into their chests. All 3 slid across the floor. He twirled the sticks and waited. The 3 groaned and stood back up. Their guns tossed aside. They ran at Tidus only to have him smack them around with the sticks. He flung 2 of the them over his shoulders and they ended sprawled on the floor and the other one he was punching with the sticks. He didn't want to give fatal blows though. He stopped and that man fell unconcious to the floor. The other 2 got back up and again ran at Tidus only to have him dodge out of the way and lay some blows against their backs. The 2 men staggered and rubbed their backs. They turned and their hands now clutched some knives. They advanced on Tidus and Tidus was able to stay ahead of them again.

One of the men got the chance to strike and slices Tidus's leg with his knife. Tidus cries out but didn't let the other one take him. He pushed him with the stick and advanced on the other man. He twirled the stick and hit the man square in the chest...knocking the wind out of the man. He fell to the floor unconcious. Tidus looked and saw the other man. He was standing there bleeding from his temple and lip. He held his knife and waited. Tidus stood there wanting to see what was going to happen. He limped toward the man as he lowered the sticks. He stopped and waited. But, before he could advance he felt a searing pain on his right shoulder and as he looked he saw another soldier had plunged his knife into his shoulder. His hand let go of the stick but he used the other stick and slammed it hard against the mans' chest and head...knocking the man out. He stood there...blood flowing from his leg and shoulder. The knife still embedded in his shoulder. He couldn't believe what was happening. He whimpered, groaned and started to limp toward the man only to drop the stick and then he fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor. Blood pooling around him. The soldier ran up to him and tried to stop the bleeding. Teyla and Dr Keller ran over to him and tried to stop the bleeding too. Dr Keller touched her com and told her nurses to bring a gurney to the Gate room.

When the gurney arrived they placed Tidus on it and strapped him in. They wheeled him out as the one soldier went to help his men.

In Infirmary:

Tidus was unconscious the whole time that Dr Keller patched up the wound in his leg and the one in his shoulder. She couldn't believe that Tidus was acting this way...especially around Sheppard. She saw that both Sheppard and Tidus seemed to get along really well...what had happened? She would have to ask when they both wake up. Dr Keller walked over to a bed that has the curtains pulled. It was Sheppard. He was still unconscious and his face showed black and blue. She would hate to be the one to mention that to Sheppard when he wakes up. She checks his vitals and then closes the curtain again and went back over to Tidus and checked his vitals again.

In about an hour one of Dr Kellers' nurses came into her office and told her that Sheppard had awoken. She walked in and saw him trying to get up. She pushed him back down to keep him from hurting himself anymore. She checked his vitals again just to make sure she isn't missing anything. The whole time she's checking up on him he's busy trying to make conversation with her.

Sheppard looks at her and says, "What happened? How did I end up here?"

Dr Keller smiled and looked at him saying, "You had a concussion. You've been out for about a day."

Sheppard looked around the room and then back at her and said, "Concussion? How did that happen?"

Dr Keller looked at him confused and said, "You don't remember?"

Sheppard closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose and then opened his eyes to look at her and said, "All I remember was that I was talking to Tidus."

Dr Keller sighed and said, "Well, that usually happens with people who get concussions. Whenever they wake up they usually forget what happened to them but eventually they regain their memory and realize what happened."

Sheppard sighed and said, "So, how did I get the concussion?"

Dr Keller cleared her throat and said, "Ronon hit you."

Sheppard was shocked and said, "HE hit me? Why the hell would he do that?"

Dr Keller said, "I think that maybe Ronon should tell you." Dr Keller walked into the next room and touched her ear piece and said, "Ronon could you come down to the Infirmary?"

Ronon's voice was heard over her earpiece and he said, "Is anything wrong?"

Dr Keller looked over at Sheppard in his bed and then said, "Well, only that Colonel Sheppard is awake and he wants to know why he's in the Infirmary. I think it would be better if you told him."

Ronon sighed and said, "Okay. I'll be right down there."

When Ronon arrived in the Infirmary Dr Keller was standing outside. He was about to go into the room when Dr Keller stood in front of him.

Dr Keller said, "Ronon...I just want to say that Colonel Sheppard is demanding to know what happened to him. You can explain it to him hopefully that will help him understand what happened. I told him that you hit him...but you can clear up a little more as seeing you were there at the time."

Ronon sighed and nodded. Dr Keller stepped aside and he walked in. Ronon looked to the left and saw Tidus laying in bed still unconscious. He glared and growled at the boy. He was so ticked at the him. He walked over to Sheppards' bed and looked down at him.

Sheppard looked at Ronon and said, "Hey, buddy. So, why the hell did YOU hit me?"

Ronon rubbed his neck and said, "Well, I wasn't aiming at you."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay. So, who were you aiming at?"

Ronon sighed and said, "That little brat in the next room."

Sheppard sighed and said, "Tidus? What happened to him?"

Ronon looked to the other room and then back at Sheppard saying, "He was making all kinds of trouble for us. I was just going to teach him some manners and he ducked and...well...that's why you're here."

Sheppard started to get up only to have Ronon hold him down. Sheppard looked at him and said, "I want to see Tidus. I want to make sure nothing is wrong with him."

Ronon said, "Don't worry about him. He's being taken care of."

Sheppard looked at Ronon and said, "I don't like the sound of that."

Ronon rolled his eyes and said, "Dr Keller is healing him."

Sheppard sighed and nodded. He laid back down on the bed and said, "Well, when I finally get up from this I want to talk to Tidus."

Ronon shrugged and he saw that Sheppard still looked tired and he said, "You know what...I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll be here to see you later."

Sheppard nodded and said, "That's fine. I'll be here."

Ronon walked out of the room and walked up to Tidus's bed and looked down at him. He pulled the sheet from his chest and finally got to see the injury. He remembered the children that were in the hospital back on Sateda. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Tidus...but he wouldn't forgive him for what Tidus made him do...especially to Sheppard. He looked up and saw Dr Keller standing at the foot of the bed and he put the sheet back on.

Dr Keller said, "He's been through a lot. Apparently the knife that was in his shoulder hit an artery. He was losing a LOT of blood. We were able to stop the bleeding and patch up the wound. Especially the wound in his leg. He's a lucky young boy."

Ronon sighed and said, "Well, he won't be so lucky when John finally get a hold of him. He's already talking about speaking to Tidus. I can't believe that John still has a heart for this boy."

Dr Keller looked at Tidus and said, "Well, Sheppard isn't your average military man. He's got a heart of gold. He would put himself last in order to save a family member, a member of his team or just a complete stranger. He's one person that some people wish they could be. Besides I think he sometimes sees himself in Tidus."

Ronon looked at her and smiled saying, "You don't sound like a doctor."

Dr Keller smiled and said, "Well, I've had my share of bad days since I was a child. Everyone does. I've learned from them."

Ronon nodded and said, "Well, I'm going back to sparring. I'll see you later."

Dr Keller nodded and smiled as he walked out of the room. She walked over to Tidus and touched his arm and smiled. She lightly ran her hand through his blond hair and then walked out of the room. A few minutes later...Sheppard got up from his bed and looked around. He didn't see anyone so he walked over to Tidus's bed and was shocked at what he saw. He couldn't believe that Tidus was laying there. He looked at Tidus and then lifted the sheet covering his chest and gasped at the gauze bandage covering his shoulder.

Sheppard put the sheet back on Tidus's chest and said softly, "What happened? How could this have happened to you? I wish I could've gotten your family back...then this wouldn't have happened."

Sheppard didn't hear anyone enter...he looked at the foot of the bed and saw Teyla standing there. She looked like she recently sparred. She was smiling and looking at both Sheppard and Tidus. She walked up to Tidus's head and looked at Sheppard.

Teyla said, "John, Tidus has been through a lot more than any child should. He thought that you and everyone could help him find his family. He doesn't realize how hard and extensive the search is. He's never had to understand this. He needs help to understand this and cope with the loss of his parents."

Sheppard looked at her and said, "His parents aren't dead yet."

Teyla nodded and said, "I know. I'm just saying..."

Sheppard nodded and said, "I know. We have to show him that we care and help him through all this. I know."

Teyla looked at Tidus and lightly brushed her fingers through his hair saying, "He told me once...that when he grows up he wants to be like you."

Sheppard was shocked and he said, "Like me? Why?"

Teyla smiled saying, "Because he sees what you have to do. You save people. You help people. The same things that his parents did before they were taken. He told me that his parents are probably not alive and that he will have to live with someone...and he hopes that...it would be you."

Sheppard scratched his head and said, "I don't know how to take care of a kid. I'm trying to take care of myself AND my team."

Teyla looked at him saying, "I know. And Tidus knows too. He's interacted with you since we came to his planet. He looks to you as a friend and a parental figure."

Sheppard sighed and said, "Hmm. That's the first for me."

Teyla smiled and said, "Well, living on Atlantis seems to have changed everyone."

Sheppard nodded and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Dr Keller.

Dr Keller glared at him and said, "Colonel Sheppard...what are YOU doing out of bed? You need to get your rest."

Sheppard looked at her and said, "I've rested long enough...I just wanted to see Tidus."

Dr Keller walked up to him and said, "Now that you've seen him...I want you to get back in bed and rest. Your body went through a terrible shock. You need to get your body back in shape."

Sheppard sighed and said, "Okay. I'll check up on Tidus when I can."

Dr Keller nodded and said, "If you feel better and your vitals show good results I'll let you out of the Infirmary."

Sheppard nodded and said, "Alright."

Sheppard got into bed and closed his eyes. Dr Keller checked up on Tidus one more time and then left the room with Teyla. As the Infirmary quieted down and the only sound was coming from the machine that Tidus was hooked up too. It was beeping along with his heartbeat. The beeping filled the room and then it skipped a beat.

-- To be continued...

What did you think of it? Please feedback but be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy: Advent Children, Tidus, or any of the characters of Stargate: Atlantis. The Final Fantasy characters are owned by Square Enix and Stargate Atlantis is owned by MGM.

Atlantis' Strife, Chapter 3

In the Infirmary:

The nurses and Dr Keller ran into the room and saw what the noise was about. Tidus's eyes opened. He looked around and saw an unfamiliar place. He then looked and spotted Dr Keller. He tried to move but she came over and grabbed his arms to keep from getting up out of bed.

Dr Keller said, "No. Don't...stay put. You're in no danger."

Tidus looked around and said, "Where am I?"

Dr Keller smiled and said, "You're in the Infirmary. You've had quite a day...young man."

Tidus gave her a confused look and then realized what happened. He whimpered and looked away from her.

Tidus said, "Oh no...what have I done? Now they won't help me anymore."

Tidus closed his eyes and whimpered and he covered his face with his hands. He turned on his right side and scrutched up in a fetal position and sobbed. The room was filled with a voice behind them and they turned to look. It was Sheppard.

Sheppard looked at them then at Tidus and walked up saying: "How is Tidus doing?"

Tidus heard his name and he sat up in bed. Tears were running down his face and he bowed his head and looked away...feeling shamed to show his face. Sheppard noticed that and he walked up to his side. He placed a hand on Tidus's shoulder.

Sheppard looked at him and said, "I wasn't happy with what you did. You couldn't seriously hurt a lot of people...not just me but yourself too."

Tidus bit his bottom lip to keep from sobbing and tears just kept coming down. He felt in his heart that he has failed his parents and now his new friends were angry at him. He hasn't felt so alone as he does right now.

Sheppard sat in the chair and said, "Tidus."

Tidus doesn't make a move.

Sheppard says a little louder, "Tidus...look at me."

Tidus moves his head but keeps his eyes from Sheppards' sight.

Sheppard smiles and moves to look up in Tidus's face and sees how sad he is and he says, "Tidus. I can't begin to understand how painful this is to lose your parents at a young age. You're a bright kid. You've got a long of energy and strength as you've already shown. But..."

Tidus went to move his head not wanting to hear the next part. He felt a hand on his arm.

Sheppard said, "But, WE...are still going to look for them."

Tidus's head lifted up and he turned to look at Sheppard. Tidus's eyes were red and tears were still running down his face.

Tidus said in a shaky voice, "After all I've done? You still want to look?"

Sheppard smiled and said, "I made you a promise. I don't break them no matter what happens."

Tidus's eyes lightened up and he smiled and wiped his eyes.

Tidus said, "Thank you. I promise not to be such a nuisance."

Sheppard got up and ruffled Tidus's hair saying, "I wouldn't promise that...if I were you."

Tidus looked up at him and smiled again. He looked at Dr Keller and said, "Can I go now?"

Dr Keller looked at Tidus and then at Sheppard and said, "Well, it's going to be hard to keep you both from getting out of bed. Alright..you can go...but if either of you feel tired...I recommend you take a nap."

Tidus nodded and so did Sheppard. Tidus got his clothes on and ran after Sheppard. They walked out of the Infirmary together. Both of them smiling and talking just like they've known each other for years.

Tidus walked into the gym and saw Teyla doing her exercises with her stick fighting. He stood there and was in awe at how she performed her different attack positions and lunges. He could remember a few of the ones that his parents showed him.

As he was remembering he didn't even know she was finished...until she stood in front of him.

Tidus looked at her and smiled saying, "I like how you did those lunges."

Teyla smiled and said, "Thank you, Tidus."

Teyla walked over to her bag and started to put away her sticks.

Tidus walked up to her and said, "Teyla...um..."

Teyla turned to look at him and noticed he wanted to say something. She said, "Tidus...is something wrong?"

Tidus scratched his head and said, "Um...well...I wanted to know if...um...never mind."

Tidus moved to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw her hand on his arm. He turned to look and saw she was smiling at him.

Teyla said, "What is it, Tidus?"

Tidus sighed and said, "Well, I wanted to know if you would show me how to use the sticks? But, if you're too busy...I understand."

Teyla touched his face and went back to her bag and got her sticks out. She handed one of them to him. He took it in his hand and felt the weight and the wooden feel of it.

Teyla and Tidus touched sticks together and she went through each position and lunge slowly so he could understand and get a feel of it. He was a very quick learner as she has witnessed.

Teyla and Tidus moved backwards at each end of the gym and Teyla said, "Now let's try it."

Teyla and Tidus ran and lunged at each other.

In the briefing room:

Sheppard walked in and saw Carter, Rodney, Lorne and Ronon all sitting around talking. They stopped and looked to see him walking in and he sat down.

Carter looked at him and said, "How are you feeling, Sheppard?"

Sheppard sighed and said, "I feel much better. So, what did I miss?"

Rodney looked around the room and then at Sheppard saying, "We were just trying to figure out where the Wraith took Tidus's parents."

Sheppard sat back and said, "Well, they could be anywhere at the moment. We don't have the tracking anymore. So, we are right back at where we started."

Rodney stood up and said, "Well, actually...we've come up with 3 possibilities. There are 3 different planets that are near to this one. There's this one that is in this solar system."

Rodney pointed to a planet that is near to the planet they are on. Then Rodney touched a button and another planet appeared.

Rodney said, "There's this one too. It's a little farther out. We would have to depend on the Daedalus to take us there."

Then Rodney touched a button again and another planet appeared on the screen.

Rodney said, "And then there's this one. This one is right next door to us."

Sheppard looked at him and said, "So, what's so special about those 3 planets?"

Rodney looked at them and then said, "They've all been visited by the Wraith."

Sheppard was shocked and said, "Really? How did you come by this information?"

Rodney said, "Well, we were searching in the computers for planets that the Wraith culled and those 3 came up. We could try them and see what they show."

Sheppard looked at Carter and said, "Well, it's at least something."

Carter nodded and said, "Okay. Get a team together and then you can go to those planets and see if you can find anything."

Sheppard nodded and got up along with the rest of them. He decided to pay Teyla a visit. He knows that she's in the gym practicing. Both him and Ronon walked down to see her.

The door to the gym opened and both Sheppard and Ronon saw Tidus take Teyla over his shoulder and she landed on her back with his stick over her throat. They were both panting and sweating. Ronon ran over and pushed him against the wall. He lifted him up by the throat.

Teyla got up and ran over to Ronon, "Ronon put him down...he was doing nothing to me."

Ronon looked at her and said, "He just tried to hurt you."

Teyla looked at Tidus who was struggling and she said, "I was showing him how to stick fight. Let him go...NOW."

Ronon looked at Tidus and let him go...and Tidus dropped like a bag of potatoes. He was gasping for breath and holding his throat and coughing.

Teyla knelt down by him and said, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry about that."

Tidus waved his hand at her and said, "It's okay. I understand...he's still angry at me for what I did."

Ronon turned and glared at him as he walked up saying, "Why shouldn't I be angry? You just tried to kill John...you tried to kill me and then you went after Teyla."

Tidus tried to push himself against the wall more and looked away from Ronon. He could see how pissed he looked.

Tidus said softly, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I've shamed everyone with my presence. I never meant to do anything to anyone."

Ronon shook his head and said, "I'm not going to pity you...you are a brat that is just looking for attention. Well, you got it. But, you're not going to get any help from me."

Ronon huffed and walked out of the gym. Sheppard stood there looking at Tidus who was still sitting on the floor looking at the mat. Teyla was next to him rubbing his back and talking to him softly.

Sheppard said, "Teyla, why don't you take Tidus back to his quarters so he can rest."

Teyla nodded and helped to get Tidus off the floor. She walked with him back to his quarters. He laid down on his bed with his back to her. She sat down on the bed and touched his back.

Teyla said, "You know. I would sit like this with Jinto whenever he did something wrong or if he was upset about something. I would tell him stories about our ancestors and it would make him feel better."

Tidus didn't move. He stayed in the same position. She sighed and got up to leave. As she neared the door she heard her name called. She turned around.

Tidus said, "Teyla. Can you stay, please?"

Teyla smiled and walked back to his bed and sat down. He moved closer to her and laid his head on her lap. She was a little surprised at this but then realized that he probably thought of Teyla as a second mother. She touched his head and he closed his eyes remembering that his mother used to do this same thing.

Teyla was humming a tune as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and then he sat up and said, "What was that you were humming?"

Teyla smiled and said, "Oh, it's just a tune I remembered that my mother would hum to me."

Tidus smiled and said, "Does everyone here hate me?"

Teyla looked at him and said, "Tidus...you know that is not true."

Tidus sighed and said, "I think it is. I know everyone doesn't like me."

Teyla touched his face and said, "Tidus. There are many who like you. Me, Colonel Carter, Rodney, Major Lorne, Dr Keller...even Ronon."

Tidus shook his head, "Ronon doesn't like me."

Teyla sighed and said, "Ronon just has to get to know you better. John even likes you. Many people who don't like you...don't know you. They just need to understand you better."

Tidus said, "So, you think in time...Ronon might like me again?"

Teyla nodded and said, "Eventually he will do everything in his power to help us."

Tidus nodded and yawned saying, "Well, that little stick fighting we did...wore me out. I think I'm going to take a nap."

Teyla smiled and said, "You learned very quickly...I'll look in on you later."

Tidus nodded as he laid down and closed his eyes. Teyla touched his forehead and smiled as she walked out of his room. She turned and looked at Tidus's sleeping form...then walked out and the door closed.

Gate room:

Teyla walks in and sees Sheppard with his men and Ronon standing there. They are checking their weapons and talking. Sheppard turns and sees her.

Sheppard says, "Well, it's about time you showed up. I didn't know if you wanted to come with us."

Teyla looked at them and said, "Go where?"

Ronon looked at her and said, "To a few planets looking for any sign of Wraith."

Teyla looked at Sheppard and said, "Why are we looking for Wraith?"

Sheppard said, "Rodney believes that 3 planets have been visited by Wraith and that it might lead us to where Tidus's parents are."

Teyla was shocked and said, "Yes. I'd like to come along."

Sheppard told one of his soldiers, "Get her a vest and a gun."

The soldier left and then came back with a vest and gun for Teyla. Teyla took it and put the vest on and then snapped the gun on the vest. They turned and saw the glyphs glowing and then the puddle appeared. Sheppard looked at everyone and they all walked through the Gate.

On the planet nearest to them:

They came out onto a planet that looked very much like earth. It had a lot of vegetation and trees everywhere. The sky was a very pretty blue with a few white fluffy clouds drifting by. They heard some birds in the trees and the breeze was a little chilly but very familiar to them. They looked around but didn't see any sign of life. Sheppard looked at Rodney.

Sheppard said, "Well, Rodney?"

Rodney pointed over a hill and said, "There appears to be a sign of life there."

They all began to walk toward the hill. As they reached the top of the hill they couldn't believe the sight that was there. It was a village...but it was mangled. Everything looked like a bomb went off. People were scattered and lying on the ground. Many of them appeared to be dead. The houses were burned to nothing. The smell of burnt flesh and wood still mingled in the air. They went to every person who was dead and tried to see if any of them looked familiar...but none of them did. Just then there was a noise in front of them. They aimed their guns and walked slowly to a burned down house. They stood in front and saw a woman laying with the house on top of her. She looked up at them. Sheppard and his team knelt down and realized they couldn't do anything for her...she was dying.

Woman said, "P...Please...h...help me."

Sheppard sighed and said, "If we move the debris...you could die."

Woman sighed and said, "It doesn't matter...I'm going...to...to die anyway."

The woman coughed and blood came out of her mouth and trickled down her face. She looked at Teyla and motioned for her to come near. Teyla walked up to her and the woman took her hand. She put something in Teyla's hand.

Woman said, "T...Take this. A man...told me to hold on...onto it. I have no use for it."

The woman's hand fell from Teyla's arm and the life drained out of the woman. She layed there...with the house upon her. Teyla sighed and then opened her hand. In her palm was a ring in the shape of a wolf. She didn't understand the significance to it...but she decided to hold onto it. They all got up and kept on walking through the village. They turned over bodies and looked at their faces...some of them were completely unrecognizable. Teyla walked farther away from Sheppard and saw something out of place. She knelt down and picked up a pink ribbon. She looked around but didn't see anyone who would wear a pink ribbon. She stuffed it in her vest pocket along with the ring. She went back to Sheppard.

Teyla said, "Well, everyone here are dead."

Sheppard looked at Rodney and said, "Anything?"

Rodney shook his head and said, "No. No more lifeforms."

Sheppard nodded and said, "Alright. Let's go back."

They went to the Gate and Rodney touched the DHD and the Gate activated. They all took one last look and walked through the Gate.

In the Gate room:

They stepped out onto the Gate room and was met by Carter. She saw the grim look on their faces and realized what must have happened.

Carter said, "So what did you find?"

Sheppard said, "The Wraith were already there. The only lifesign was a woman but she died only a few minutes after we got there."

Carter nodded and sighed saying, "Well, you have 2 more planets to look at."

As Carter walked away they saw Tidus. He walked up to them.

Tidus said, "So you didn't find anything, huh?"

Ronon walked away and Tidus looked at Teyla and Sheppard.

Teyla opened her vest pocket and said, "Well, the only things that we found was a ring and a pink ribbon."

Tidus's eyes went wide and said, "Can I see them?"

Teyla gave them to Tidus and he sighed saying, "I can't believe it. They ARE alive."

Teyla and Sheppard turned to look at each other and Sheppard said, "What do you mean?"

Tidus smiled at them and said, "This is my mother's ring. It was given to her by my father. And this ribbon was worn by my father. I can still smell his scent on it. How did you come by them?"

Teyla looked at him and said, "A woman who was dying was told to hold onto the ring...probably by your father. And I found that ribbon a little farther away from the woman."

Tidus smiled and said, "I'm glad to see that they are alive and maybe trying to help us. Thank you."

Teyla nodded and saw the puddle again.

Sheppard looked at her and said, "Come on...we are going to next planet. Tidus we'll be right back."

Tidus nodded and watched as they walked through the Gate. He looked down at the 2 valuable things that Teyla gave him. His hope for them to be alive was very strong.

On the next planet:

Sheppard and his team stepped out and went right into military mode. There was an attack going on. They saw darts going over them. They ran into the trees and saw some of the darts beam up some people. They walked through the woods keeping an eye out for any Wraiths. As they walked they heard the screams and cries from the people running away from the Wraith. They stood at the end of the woods and watched the scene in front of them. The whole village was a mass of dead bodies and bloody corpses. Children were parentless or were dead. The homes were on fire or burned to the ground. A few Wraith were struggling with some of the people and forcing them to go to the Wraith ship. They were looking on when Teyla motioned for Sheppard to look over to the right. There walking around and looking at the bodies and picking things up were the 2 they were looking for. Cloud and Tifa were walking around...but what made them gasp was that they walked up to one of the Wraith men and showed them something. He nodded and all 3 walked back and the dart lifted them up.

Teyla looked at Sheppard and said, "I can't believe they are with the Wraiths now."

Sheppard sighed and said, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Ronon said, "I saw that he didn't have the pink ribbon on his arm...so at least we got it right. But, what do we do now? We are to save them."

Sheppard nodded and said, "Yeah...but now they are with the Wraith this is going to be more trouble."

Rodney shook his head saying, "Not really. I have the tracking signal on them. So, I am able to find out where they are."

Sheppard nodded and said, "Okay. Let's go...we aren't going to find anything here."

They all walked out of the forest and back to the Gate. Rodney dialed and they walked through.

Gate Room:

They walked out and were greeted by Carter and Tidus. They saw the look on their faces again.

Sheppard sighed and said, "We found them."

Tidus smiled and said, "You did? Well, where are they?"

Teyla walked over to him and said, "They are helping the Wraith."

Tidus sighed and said, "That's impossible. My father and mother wouldn't do that. They are ones to help...NOT destroy."

Teyla looked at him and said, "We saw what happened. Of course, we didn't see them kill anyone but they were giving things to the Wraith."

Tidus nodded and walked away. He walked to the door leading outside and he stood at the railing and just stared up at the stars. Teyla watched as Ronon and Sheppard walked away to talk to Carter and she went to talk to Tidus. She walked outside and saw him staring up at the stars and looking at the ring. She stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. The next thing she wasn't expecting was he put his arms around her and started to sob on her shoulder. She held him and let him cry out his pain. She rubbed his back and talked to him softly. She heard the door open and saw Ronon and Sheppard standing there. She shook her head no and they walked back inside. After he finished he moved away from her and rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

Tidus said, "Thank you for being there for me. I know I must appear to you as a cry baby."

Teyla smiled and said, "No. You are someone who is going through a lot of emotions right now. Don't worry."

Tidus smiled and said, "Could you do something for me?"

Teyla saw him holding out the pink ribbon and held out his arm. She realized what he wanted. She tied the ribbon around his arm and he put the ring on. He was happy cause now he felt more closer to them.

Teyla walked back in and saw Ronon and Sheppard standing waiting for her. She looked at Tidus who was still outside and then back at them.

Teyla said, "He's going through a lot right now. I think by me finding the ring and the ribbon it has lifted his spirits a little."

Ronon looked at her and said, "Will he be alright?"

Teyla nodded saying, "I think he will be. If we can somehow get his parents here we might be able to make him even happier."

Sheppard looked at his watch and said, "Let's go. We have to meet up with the Daedalus in order to see the 3rd planet."

They waited at the stairs and they heard a voice on their earphones. It was Colonel Caldwell from the Daedalus.

Sheppard said, "Colonel we are ready."

After Sheppard said that there was a bright white light and all of Sheppard's team were beamed up on board the Daedalus.

They walked to the captain's chair and Colonel Stephen Caldwell was waiting for them. He smiled and nodded.

Colonel Caldwell said, "Well, I heard from Colonel Carter that you needed the Daedalus to look at a planet?"

Sheppard nodded saying, "Yes sir. We need to see a planet that is too far for a puddle jumper. We were going to do some exploring on it."

Caldwell looked at him and said, "What's so important with this planet that you need the Daedalus's help?"

Sheppard looked at his team and then back at Caldwell and said, "Well, I made a promise to someone that I would look in on a very important family member."

Caldwell looked at him sternly and realized that he wasn't going to get anymore answers he sat in his chair and told his people to set their course for the planet.

It took about 3 hours to get to the planet while going through hyperspace. They decided to take some time and get something to eat and talk.

Teyla was sitting at a table eating her food alone when Sheppard, Rodney and Ronon all showed up and sat at the same table. They all smiled and she smiled back at them. There was no sign of talking. Then Ronon decided to break the silence.

Ronon looked at her and said, "So, how is Tidus doing, really?"

Teyla looked at him and said, "Well, he believes that you hate him."

Ronon sighed and said, "I don't hate him...he just pissed me off and I had to do something to get the steam out."

Sheppard looked at him saying, "By taking it out on Tidus?"

Ronon looked at Sheppard and said, "If you would've seen what he did to you and me...you would feel the same way."

Sheppard rubbed his lower jaw and said, "I know...I still feel the effects."

Ronon glared at Sheppard and then he said, "I know this is going to sound strange coming from me...but Tidus is kind of an interesting kid. He's got a lot of energy and kind of reminds me of the kids back home."

Teyla smiled and said, "I got hooked on him when I first saw him. He's very likable. Though he seems to have gotten attached to John."

Sheppard looked at them and said, "Hey, I don't know why he did that. I don't get attached to kids very often."

Rodney smiled saying, "Well, at least you like them. They just annoy me."

Sheppard nodded and said, "But seriously. I made a promise to him that I would help him find his family...I'm not about to break that promise."

The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement and went back to eating.

They got a call to come to the head of the ship. They arrived and they saw the planet coming closer to them. Rodney looked at his lifesigns machine and saw many lifesigns on there. Hopefully this will be the day that Tidus is reunited with his family.

Caldwell nodded to one of his helmsmen and they touched a button. Sheppard and his team disappeared in a white light and they appeared on the planet. They looked around to see what there was. They couldn't believe what they saw. It was a beautiful place. Trees everywhere as far as the eye can see. Blue sky and white puffy clouds almost like the first planet they visited. They were just about to walk around when they heard gunshots. They aimed their guns and saw about 10 people coming towards them and what was even strange was they were all on horseback. The horseriders went past them and stood in front of them. They were all looking in the opposite direction. They lowered their weapons and looked. They felt the ground shake beneath their feet. They looked around to see what was going on and they heard a very frightening sound. They looked to where it came from and saw what they dreaded. A dragon. A real fire-breathing dragon. It was followed a few yards away by Wraith. This is a strange thing to see...Wraith in with a Dragon. They ran into the forest and watched as the Dragon walked past them. The people were shooting it but nothing was happening. As it passed they saw the Wraith. Their weapons were drawn and ready. Sheppard and his team saw what was even worse...Cloud and Tifa were with them along with some followers.

Sheppard motioned for them to follow and watched as the Dragon and the Wraith kept on moving...each step getting pelted by gunfire. The dragon got tired of the gunfire and let some fire come from his mouth. It took a few of the lives but it kept trudging on. They need to get a hold of Cloud and Tifa...but not with the Wraith or the dragon. They realized that it started getting lighter...as they were pushing through the forest. They finally reached the end and saw a huge village. Already there was smoke and screaming coming from it. Darts were flying around culling the running people. Gunfire and blasts were coming from within the village. They watched helpless as the dragon and Wraith headed straight toward the burning village.

One of the Wraith shoved Cloud and Tifa aside and said, "Stay here. We will let you know when to come to the village."

Cloud sighed and nodded along with Tifa. The other followers followed the Wraith to the village. The Wraith motioned for the followers to spread out and the people moved so they were close to Cloud and Tifa but also to the village. Cloud and Tifa looked on in astonishment. Just as the Wraiths entered the village...Cloud looked on and watched as Tifa did the same. Just then Cloud felt something hit him in the head. He lifted his hands which were locked together and rubbed the back of his head. Tifa looked at him confused. He put his hands down and looked at the village again. And once again something hit the back of his head again. He looked behind him and saw Sheppard waving at him.

Cloud gasped and looked forward...he backed up a little and said, "What are YOU doing here?"

Sheppard moved forward and said, "I'm here because of your son."

Tifa looked at him and said, "Tidus is alive?"

Sheppard motioned for her to look forward and he said, "Yes. He's a little worried. He was happy though to see the ring and pink ribbon that you both left behind. But, he still wants to see you both."

Cloud said, "Let him know that we have to do this...apparently they have some way of sending us back to our planet."

Sheppard looked at them and said, "Really? This could be a trick."

Tifa said, "Trick or not...we have to see if we can go back home."

Teyla sighed and said, "We are taking care of him...but he's becoming a handful."

Tifa and Cloud smiled at each other and Cloud said, "I know...I've been called that a few times."

Sheppard said, "Here, this is a beacon. We can track the ship."

Cloud took it and put it in his pocket. Then he looked forward.

Just then the screaming quieted and they were summoned by the Wraith.

Tifa said quickly, "Tell Tidus we love him and we'll be home soon."

Sheppard moved back into the forest and watched them go to the village.

He looked at everyone and said, "Well, now we just wait. Hopefully this time we can keep track of the ship and eventually get them out of there."

Sheppard looked at Rodney and said, "Is it possible that the Wraith would have the technology to send them back to their home?"

Rodney shrugged saying, "I guess...but the worst thing is that if they send them back...they will have access to go to their planet and cull the people on that planet."

Teyla sighed and said, "That would be devastating to Tidus."

Ronon growled and said, "I would love to get my hands on that Wraith."

Sheppard smiled and said, "Well, there's nothing for us to do here...let's go back and have the Daedalus beam us back up."

They moved out and walked back out in the clearing. They turned behind them and saw the devastation of the village...they just witnessed become destroyed. Sheppard pushed the earpiece and a voice on the other end was heard.

"Well, beam you back up, Colonel Sheppard." In a matter of seconds they were beamed off the planet in a white light and appeared back on the ship.

Colonel Caldwell said, "So, Sheppard...were you able to help the family member?"

Sheppard sighed and said, "No. The Wraith just got there. Beam us back onto Atlantis." Sheppard walked away with his team.

Sheppard and his team appeared in the Gate room with Carter and Tidus waiting for them. Teyla smiled at Tidus and gave him a hug saying, "Your mother and father give you their love."

Tidus's eyes went wide saying, "You saw them? How are they?"

Teyla smiled saying, "They are fine...they will be home soon. You just need to be patient."

Tidus nodded and smiled a big smile. He walked out of the Gate room toward his quarters. Sheppard, Carter, Ronon, Rodney, Teyla and Lorne all went to do a debriefing on what they just saw.

Tidus made his way to his quarters and sat down on his bed. He was still smiling realizing that his mother and father were alive and well. He started thinking of what he wanted to say and do with them when they are finally reunited. As he was contemplating he started feeling very strange. He felt his head and realized that it felt warm. He didn't think he was coming down with anything. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Pain was starting in his right arm and he tried rubbing the pain away. He couldn't believe anything would be happening to him. He tried to sleep but each time he kept have little flashes. They were hard to see...but they were little flashes of something. A sharp pain sat him up and he groaned from the pain. He gritted his teeth and put pressure on his arm to keep it from hurting too much. The pain was very severe to him...he's never had this pain before. He looked at his arm and noticed something. He took the ribbon off and saw a small black spot on his arm. It was very tender and sore. He was confused as to what that could be. Why all of a sudden did it start showing up? He shrugged and tried again to fall asleep. For whatever reason...he was finally able to fall asleep and try to keep his mind off his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tidus woke up and felt a little better. His arm didn't hurt anymore and his head didn't feel warm either. He looked at his arm and decided to put a long sleeve shirt on. He put the rest of his clothes on and went out to see what everyone was doing. He met a few people along the way and they just stopped to say hi. He said hi to them and went on his way. He's been feeling excited in meeting his parents again after a long time without them. He walked into the Gateroom and saw some people talking. They stopped when he walked in. He felt like an outsider cause everyone was looking at him. He walked up the stairs and saw Sheppard and Carter in her office. He walked over to them and they stood up.

Sheppard smiled and said, "Good morning, Tidus. What can we do for you?"

Tidus looked at them and said, "Is something wrong?"

Sheppard looked at Carter then back at Tidus asking, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Tidus walks over to the window and says, "Because everyone is looking at me like I'm someone they've never seen."

Tidus turns around to face them asking, "So, I want to know if there is something wrong."

Carter sighed and sat down saying, "We do have a problem...and that is with your parents."

Tidus was surprised and said, "What's wrong?"

Carter sighed again saying, "We lost the signal again."

Tidus was getting irritated at this and said, "WHAT?! How could YOU lose them?"

Sheppard walked over to him saying, "The technology we use doesn't work all the time. We usually have to assume that it's going to work for us."

Tidus glares at them saying, "So, what you're telling me is that you lost my parents...you have NO idea where they are?"

Sheppard and Carter hung their heads.

Tidus looked at the ring and then said, "I can't believe this is happening. I was REALLY looking forward to being with them again...and now...you've made me lose my chance."

Sheppard looked at him saying, "HEY! It's not OUR fault...it just happens. We can't do anything about that. You just have to be patient. We'll get them back."

Tidus glared at him and said, "I would prefer if you can get them before I DIE!" As he says that he slams his fist down on Carter's desk. They both jump from what they just witnessed. They've never seen him like this. He holds his right arm as he grits his teeth. The pain is unbearable.

Carter looks at him then at Sheppard and walks over to Tidus saying, "Does your arm hurt? Why don't you go down to the Infirmary."

Tidus looks up at her and says, "Forget it. I'm fine."

Tidus walks out of the room still holding his right arm. They watch him as he walks out. They feel defeated cause they can't seem to get this right. Just then Sheppard looks on the floor and notices something black. It looks like a puddle of black ink. Both him and Carter look at it and he touches it.

Sheppard smells it and gags saying, "Whoa. That reeks. I have no idea what this is...but it is where Tidus was standing."

Carter looks on the floor and notices another spot. She looks at Sheppard and says, "We better find out what is going on. This doesn't look normal."

Sheppard nods and goes to get Dr Keller. Carter walks out of the room and into the Gate room.

In the Infirmary..

Sheppard walks into the Infirmary and sees Dr Keller with an injured Ronon. Sheppard rolls his eyes and walks up to the doctor.

Dr Keller smiles at him and finishes patching up Ronon and she says, "Hello, Sheppard. Can I do something for you?"

Sheppard nodded saying, "We are going to need your assistance with Tidus."

Dr Keller was shocked and said, "Tidus? What is going on?"

Sheppard shrugged saying, "I don't know. He's been showing very strange behavior and then both me and Colonel Carter noticed some black ink-like substance on the floor of her office. We would like you to examine Tidus."

Dr Keller nodded saying, "Sure thing." She looks over at Ronon and says, "The next time you stick fight with anyone...try not to get hurt."

Ronon just smiles at her.

Dr Keller gets her medical bag and follows Sheppard out of the Infirmary.

In the Gateroom...

Tidus was in the Gateroom talking to some people and staring at the Gate. His mind was a jumble mess between missing his parents and the severe pain in his arm. He didn't realize that the talking stopped. He looked at the person and they backed away. He looked to his left and saw Sheppard, Carter, Ronon and Dr Keller. She had her bag with her.

Tidus looked at them and said, "Going through the Gate?"

Dr Keller looked at him and said, "We aren't going to hurt you...we just want to examine you."

Tidus was confused and felt the stinging pain in his arm again and then realized what she meant. He moved backwards and looked around for something to use. He couldn't find anything. He figured he'll have to fight them hand-to-hand. He lunges at them only to get grabbed by Ronon and this time he's not letting go. He pulls him down to the floor and holds him down. Dr Keller runs over with scissors and starts to cut his sleeve. He's busy struggling and screaming.

Tidus struggles saying, "GET OFF ME!!! LET ME GO!!!"

Dr Keller was able to get the sleeve off and everyone gasps and backs away. Even Ronon gets up and backs away wiping his hands on his pants. Everyone in the whole Gateroom stops and stares at Tidus. Tidus holds his right arm and black puss is rolling down his arm. The black spot has become bigger and has engulfed his whole arm up to the elbow. He slides backwards and his back hits the wall. He sits there and tears start to roll down his cheeks. He grabs his head and starts to scream the pain in his head is unbearable. After a few minutes of screaming and the pain he collapses and is unconscious.

Dr Keller runs up to him but Rodney stops her, "Wait. We need to make sure there is no radiation." He grabs a little machine and scans Tidus...and finds out there is no radiation. Dr Keller calls for her aides to come and help her get Tidus to the Infirmary. When they get him to the Infirmary bed they strap him down and continue to clean his arm. It takes a while to clean and sterolize his arm. At least the puss stopped coming out. They decide to wait and see what happens.

Later that night, Tidus opened his eyes and looked around the room. He realized that he's in the Infirmary but doesn't remember why. He tries to get up only to see that he's strapped down. Now, he's really confused. He struggles and wiggles but it is of no use. The sound of his struggling brought Dr Keller to his side.

Dr Keller looks at him and says, "You gave us quite a scare there. How are you feeling?"

Tidus looked at her and said, "I feel fine...why am I strapped down?"

Dr Keller sat in the chair and said, "You don't remember?"

Tidus sighed and said, "No. I don't."

Dr Keller looked at his arm and said, "So, can you tell me about this?"

Tidus looked at his arm then back at her and said, "What is there to tell?...I'm dying."

Dr Keller jumped up and said, "Dying? How is that possible? What can we do to help you?"

Tidus looked at her and said, "There is no cure."

Dr Keller rubbed her forehead and said, "There has to be a cure. We just have to figure out what it is. Can you tell me how you got it?"

Tidus shook his head no...he didn't want to tell her the real reason for him contacting it.

Dr Keller sighs and touches her earpiece and calls, Carter and Sheppard to the Infirmary. In a matter of minutes they both are in the Infirmary looking at a very displeased and confused Tidus.

Sheppard looks at him and says, "So, what is going on? What's going on with your arm?"

Tidus shrugs.

Dr Keller says, "He told me it doesn't matter...he's dying."

Carter looks at him and says, "Dying? How?"

Tidus sighs and says, "It doesn't matter. I just am...there is no cure for it."

Carter looks at his arm and says, "How do you know if there is or isn't a cure?"

Tidus sighed and he knows he can't keep his secret for long and he says, "Be--Because...my father...had it."

Sheppard nodded and said, "That's right your father mentioned that he had some kind of poison put in him."

Tidus nodded saying, "It's called Geostigma. The only cure is at my home."

Dr Keller smiled and said, "Well, that's great...we can get someone to bring it back."

Tidus looked at her and said, "They can't. I don't know how to get back home."

Dr Keller's face showed sadness and she said, "That's a shame. What do we do in the meantime?"

Tidus shrugged saying, "I don't know. My father never talks about it. I just remember from memories."

Dr Keller sighed and said, "Does it hurt all the time?"

Tidus shakes his head and says, "Not all the time...just mostly whenever I get upset...then it seems to come out."

Dr Keller nodded saying, "Do you know how long you have left?"

Tidus shrugged saying, "It's hard to pinpoint the exact time. It could happen in a matter of days, weeks or even years. Again I just remember from the memories that my parents told me about."

Dr Keller sighed and said, "I wish there was something we could do for you."

Just then there was an explosion and the whole city shook. They looked around to see what happened. Carter touched her earpiece and spoke.

Carter said, "What is going on up there?"

Rodney said over the earphone, "Wraith are attacking."

Carter and Sheppard looked at each other and ran out of the room. Dr. Keller stayed in the Infirmary with Tidus trying to comfort him.

As Carter and Sheppard neared the operations another hit and the city shook again. They both fell to the floor and got up quickly.

Carter said in her earpiece, "Shield the city!"

Rodney said horrified, "We can't...the shields were damaged. We're sitting ducks."

Carter and Sheppard looked at each other again. Sheppard looked at her and said, "I'm going to sit in the chair and fire some drones at them."

Carter nodded and proceeded to go to the operations. Sheppard ran off towards the chair.

Infirmary...

In the Meantime, Tidus is trying to get Dr Keller to let him out of the restraints.

Tidus complained and said, "Come on...Dr Keller. You have to let me go...I want to help."

Dr Keller sighed and said, "I can't. You might hurt someone or yourself...you aren't helping yourself."

Tidus rolled his eyes and said, "Like this is going to help me...I'm going to sit here and let everyone else be killed...no. I know my father wouldn't do that...so I'm not going to either."

Dr Keller sighed and looked to see if anyone was going to come through the door. She took the restraints off and Tidus sat up.

Operations...

Rodney looked at the screens as he saw Carter walk up to him and said, "We have a problem."

Carter looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

Rodney turned to look at her and said, "We were scanned. There are Wraith in the city."

Carter looked at the screen and said, "Do we know where they are?"

Infirmary...

Tidus got up off the bed and stood up. He almost fell over but regained his balance. He smiled and said, "See I'm fine...just because I have the Geostigma doesn't mean anything. Besides nothing bad has happened." Boy will he eat his words.

Dr Keller sighed and looked at her watch. She heard another explosion and the infirmary shook. Some debris starting falling down from the ceiling and she covered her head hoping nothing heavy was going to fall on her. Tidus ran up to her and held her arm trying not to let go. A few more explosions and shakes and computer fell off of their tables and crashed to the floor. Some sparks from busted pipes were everywhere. The last shake made both Tidus and Dr Keller lose their balance and fall to the floor. They got back up and tried to go toward the door. They were just a few feet from the door when it opened. She stood there with Tidus and waited to see who it is.

Dr Keller called out, "Is anyone there? Colonel Carter?....Sheppard?....anyone?"

Dr Keller gasped and her eyes went wide...Tidus was behind her and whimpered when he saw it. In walked a faceless Wraith. He aimed his stunner at Dr Keller. She backed up while keeping Tidus behind her. There was another explosion and shake and the faceless Wraith shot Dr Keller with the stunner. She fell to the floor and Tidus was standing there defenseless. He looked around and tried to move away from the Wraith. He started throwing anything that was easy for him to pick up and threw it at the Wraith. It didn't seem to have any effect on him. He didn't realize later that he ended up putting himself in a corner. The Wraith advanced on him and grabbed his arm and half dragged, half pulled Tidus with him. Tidus was busy screaming and punching him to let go...but nothing was happening. His arm started to throb again...perfect timing...the black puss started dripping down his arm and on to the floor making a black trail.

The Wraith was leading him toward the Gateroom. He touched a few buttons on his arm with his free hand and watched as the Gate opened. The blue puddle formed and the Wraith started to drag Tidus toward the Gate. Tidus kept struggling to get free of the hold on his arm. Tidus kept trying to punch the Wraith but his arm was beginning to tire and become more of an unbearable pain. Just as they neared the Gate and the Wraith was going to walk through, Tidus felt the Wraith stop and jerk backwards. He looked at the Wraith with confusion. Then he saw him jerk back again and fall down dead on the floor taking Tidus with him. Tidus struggled trying to get the Wraith's hand off him but even as he's dead he still has a grip on him. He finally felt hands on him and saw Sheppard and Carter breaking the Wraith's grip on his arm. He stood up, groaned and held his arm again...searing pain shooting through his arm. Drops of black puss were forming on the floor.

Carter touched her earpiece and said, "We need medical attention in the Gateroom."

Tidus sighed and said, "Dr Keller was shot."

Sheppard said, "Shot...by who?"

Tidus rubbed his temple and said, "By that thing."

Sheppard looked at the dead Wraith and then at Tidus saying, "How many times did he shoot her?"

Tidus sighed and said, "It was just once."

Sheppard nodded and said, "She'll be alright. She was only stunned."

Tidus nodded saying, "Oh, okay. I didn't know if she was dead...I couldn't get to her."

Carter looked over at operations and said, "Shut the Gate down!"

The Gate's puddle disappeared and everything was quiet. Carter turned to look at him and said, "How did you get out of the restraints?"

Tidus looked to the floor and said, "I asked Dr Keller to free me."

Carter sighed and said, "I'll have to talk to her about that."

Tidus said, "No...please...don't get her in trouble. It was my fault...she didn't want too."

Carter looked at Sheppard and noticed that Sheppard waved his hand as saying don't worry about it. Carter nodded and said to Tidus, "Okay. I won't say anything to her...but you need to help us out whenever you get these attacks from this poison."

Tidus sighed and said, "Well, I can't exactly pinpoint when these attacks will happen. But, I'll try to help you out by not having problems."

Carter smiled and said, "Thank you."

Tidus looked in the hallway and said, "I'm going to the Infirmary and see how Dr Keller is doing."

Sheppard walked over to him and said, "Want me to go with you?"

Tidus shook his head and said, "No, I'm capable in taking myself."

Sheppard's face fell and he sighed saying, "Oh, okay."

As Sheppard was just about to go with Carter he felt a hand on his arm. He looked behind him and it was Tidus.

Tidus said, "I wouldn't mind if you would accompany me though...we could talk along the way."

Sheppard smiled and said, "I think that would be a good idea."

Tidus and Sheppard walked out of the Gateroom and the soldiers walked up and dragged the dead Wraith out of the Gateroom.

Somewhere on a Wraith ship...

Cloud and Tifa are sitting against a wall. Tifa has her head on his shoulder and trying hard to sleep but the floor is cold and uncomfortable. But, she is happy that she has Cloud there. Cloud's eyes are closing but he's trying hard to keep awake. His military training always kept him on par. He wants to make sure he's ready for anything that should step through the cell doors...whether they are friend...or foe. He's going to get his wake up call soon.

Cloud heard someone coming toward them and he woke Tifa up. They both stood up and there in front of them with the cell doors still closed was the Queen. She looked very pissed today. Her 2 bodyguards were standing there like shadows waiting to use their weapons. She was dressed in black. She wore a long black dress with a revealing neckline. Her hair was a pure snowy white...it hung down to her waist with some pulled back at the base of her skull. Her skin had an ashy look and the black outfit made her skin stand out even more. Her eyes were what made people notice her, they were yellow with black slits like a cats. The only ones he remembered that had something like that was Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth. He hopes that these aren't related to them...but he figures they can't be. These are 2 different worlds. With 2 different enemies.

The Queen opened the doors and stepped inside. She looked at Cloud and then at Tifa. When she spoke they can't help but cringe at her teeth. She said, "You told me that your son is living with the Atlantians. But, I was just informed that my Wraith were destroyed and he wasn't brought through the Gate."

Cloud looked at her and said, "Yeah, he's living with them...they are looking after him for us. I don't know what happened. They are trying to protect their city AND our son."

The Queen walked up closer and said, "Your son is what killed my Wraith. I WANT him."

Tifa said angrily, "Well, you're NOT going to get him!"

The Queen hissed at her. Cloud backed up with Tifa always behind him.

Cloud spoke up and said, "Don't worry about her. My son will not go with your Wraith. He's going to try everything possible to keep his distance."

The Queen hissed again and said, "I'll have to change that."

Just as she said that she hissed to her 2 guards and they rushed in. Cloud was trying to protect Tifa and keep his distance from them...but they proved to be too strong for him...and just when he didn't have his sword with him. One of the Wraith pinned Cloud to the back wall and the other practically dragged Tifa away by the arm.

Tifa screaming, "CLOUD!! HELP ME...CLOUD!!!!"

Cloud could do nothing but watch helplessly as they took her away...all the while she was screaming and struggling. Finally when she was out of sight...the Wraith guard let Cloud go and walked behind the Queen. She stepped outside of the cell and it closed and she smiled.

The Queen said, "If my plan works, your wife will be my helper. Then eventually...you'll be next which will lead up to your son."

Cloud growled at her and said, "You had better not hurt Tifa or Tidus."

The Queen laughed and said, "You can't do anything anyway. Get used to this."

The Queen turned around and walked out leaving Cloud standing there silently and hoping that Tifa will be okay. He now is without his son and his wife. He doesn't know how much longer he can go on. He wished that his friends were here with him. He also wonders how Tidus is doing with the Atlantians. He sure does miss his son. He knows that one day he will be reunited with his son and hopefully with Tifa too.

Back on Atlantis...

Tidus was in the Infirmary sitting on the bed while Dr Keller cleaned and sterilized his arm. She couldn't believe how much puss came out of the poison. Sheppard was standing there watching this whole process. He's surpised as well.

Sheppard was busy watching when Ronon walked in and stood next to him. He smiled at Tidus.

Sheppard looked at him and said, "What's up, Ronon?"

Ronon crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I just figured I'd come down here and see how Dr Keller is doing."

Tidus sighed and looked at his hand.

Ronon then said, "And I wanted to see how Tidus was doing too."

Tidus's head went back up and he looked at Ronon with a surprised look on his face.

Ronon walked over to Tidus and ruffled his hair saying, "What? I can't worry about someone?"

Tidus showed a confused look and said, "I thought you didn't worry about anyone but yourself. Also...I thought you didn't like me."

Ronon sighed and said, "Well, that was before. You have been through a lot more than I ever was. Besides you are living on Atlantis so what better way to get acquainted."

Sheppard spoke, "Acquainted? That's a first."

Ronon looked at Sheppard and shook his head and rolled his eyes.

After Dr Keller patched up Tidus Carter's voice came on the earpiece.

Carter said, "Colonel Sheppard...could you come to the Gateroom...oh and bring Tidus too."

Sheppard looked at Tidus and then at Ronon.

Sheppard said, "Yeah, sure."

Sheppard walked with Tidus and Ronon toward the Gateroom. They have no idea what is going on...Carter wouldn't just ask them to come to the Gateroom unless it was someone from Earth or one of their allies. Plus, the other thing that was strange was that she wanted Tidus in the Gateroom as well. The answer to his question will eventually come as they neared the Gateroom. They walked in and saw Carter standing in front of the Gate. She turned and smiled at them. They were a little confused at her smile. She pointed to her left and they all turned their heads to see where she was pointing.

They couldn't believe what they saw. Their faces were showing confusion and surprise all at the same time. They figured it was going to be a long, long time before it happened....

To be continued...


End file.
